Holidays
January February March Spring Equinox - Troll Toll Father & Son holiday, where the two go about playing pranks and causing general chaos in people's lives. Malki’s major holiday. April Last full weekend - Oakwish Communities come together to plant trees. Major holiday for Nadinis. May June Summer Solstice - Mother’s Day It is a celebration of life, and those that produce life through parades and community gathering in the streets. People wear costumes, masks, and worship Illumis and Martha. It is said to be good luck to be a child born on or conceived on Mother’s Day. It is a day of exceptional fertility, and many attempts to produce children are made on this day. July August September Autumn Equinox - Repentance Day To atone for sins against another person, you must first seek reconciliation with that person, righting the wrongs you’ve committed against them if possible. Takes place over 3 days. Officers of the law ask those they’ve imprisoned for forgiveness if they were excessive in their use of force. One ought to spend time in prayer for those they could not reach. One can confess their crimes to an officer of the law during this day and receive and lighter sentence. Major holiday for Velmontarious and Astair. October November 1st Sunday - Day of the Grateful Dead A holiday dedicated to appreciating what we have in life, by pretending we’re dead and not using anything all day. You don’t interact with anything or anyone - just walk around and appreciate how much easier and better your life is in contrast to how it could be. * Strings of paper skulls, bones, coffins. * Long burning candles you can light the day before so you’ll have light all during DotGD. The candles are yellow with a white V in them to represent Voraci, and thus Death. * Doorstops made of compressed earth, so they fall apart in a few days to represent the transience of this life, while keeping it so your door doesn't close and keep you trapped out. * Decorative plates * Skunk bush - a flowering poppy that smells like a mixture of sage and skunk. * Cheap coffins made of hay and twine that you can prop up in front of your house and pretend to stand in, like you’re dead. For the lols. Major holiday for Felumbra. Late - Tall Corn Day When the corn has reached its greatest height, it is cut down and a harvest festival is thrown. This holiday is observed when the corn is highest, which means that it may happen on a different day town to town, or even farm to farm. December 20th- Jubilee A day of pure joy. All work should be stopped and life should be appreciated. Eat a lot of food, act like a child, make snow / sand / dirt angels, drink a lot, and live this day to it’s fullest. Run around in circles. Whatever it takes to bring joy. Play music. Winter Solstice ''' Shortest day of the year. Family gatherings with a ritualized fire in the hearth and prayers offered to Nerual. Those who live their lives in suffering and who wish to end their lives can go to a temple where the priests will bless their death, helping them pass on. Although this is not an official part of the holiday, it is in vogue for people sentenced to death around this time to have their execution on this day. Major holiday for Voraci and Nerual. '''31st- Shatterday A day of remembrance for the world splitting apart. After the “end of the world”, as it is called, the calendar was reset with the day after the apocalypse ended as January 1st, 1PA (post-apocalypse). This is a day of remembrance, reflection, and humility. It marks the end of the year. ---------- Birthdays Instead of having a birthday celebration, people celebrate the start of their new cycle. This is part new years, part birthday. People make resolutions for their next year of life in the same way we make resolutions for the next calendar year. Instead of asking someone “When is your birthday?”, one would ask, “When does your cycle start?” The start of someone’s cycle is tied to Tempos (god of Fate and Time). Category:Lore Category:Culture